User blog:SensibleCenobite/White Wolf joke, journal, and hands of the day 10.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. Joke of the Day: What's the difference between a garage full of dead Fera and a garage with a car in it? I don't have a garage with a car in it }:) Dharma Journal: Felt good to get the book review done for World of Darkness: Hong Kong. StrangerThings and I seem to be coming up with some good ideas. I got a few plot points laid out that mixed ideas from Shadowrun and the Hong Kong supplement. I re watched "Fist of Fury" for the gazillionth time and it still holds up even though I can spot the bloopers now. Next book review will be The 1000 Hells which deals with Yomi Wan, a really really horrible place(s). My dearest Chantry members. We all know that playing Scoobie Doo and Ouija boards have been banned by yours truly. Well I got a story to back that up. A friend of mine was with her sisters/cousins when they were all about fourteen or so. They were sitting in a circle with some candles lit and they had the Ouija board set up. They planchette goes nuts and someone named Sara wants to use her body like a puppet and live inside of her for the rest of eternity. No thanks Sara the Wraith. That's tame. Next is creepier. Some guy who was "asleep" in New York starts possessing the planchette and is in no mode to "TALK". He gets pissed and says that they will suffer for what they did. About a week later, her friend get's into a fatal car crash. WE DO NOT PLAY WITH OUIJA BOARDS IN THIS CHANTRY. Thank you. Cards and Thirteen numbers for the day: Cards are read right side up and in reverse Got my new set of Angel Cards in the mail today. "The 72 Angel Cards; Dreams - Signs - Meditation", by Kaya Christiane Muller Order of cards: Tarot, Animal Spirit, Viking Oracle, Halloween Oracle, Sacred Wealth Code, Angel Cards, Magic of Flowers, Tarot The Magician 1, The Norns 39, Jack-O'-Lantern Protection, The Celebrity Sun, Rochel 69, Dahlia, Eight of Swords Blue D10s 5, 5, 5, 8, 9, 9, Red D10s 1, 6, 8, 8, 9 Helping Hands for the day: Left Hand Turtles: Thumb Leonardo, Pointer Donatello, Middle Finger Michelangelo, Ring Finger O' Neil, Pinkie Raphael Right Hand Metal: Thumb Canyon, Pointer Nar, Middle Finger the Taarakian, Ring Finger Katherine, Pinkie Den Media for the Day: "Rapture", by Blondie; "Cannonball", by the Breeders; "Seether", by Veruca Salt; "Jane Says", by Jane's Addiction; "Rock Lobster", by the B-52s DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE DWARVEN RUNE PRIEST SAURIAN SHAMAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Cthulhu, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon Category:Blog posts